Did you see?
by Bat-dove
Summary: Something's not right. A red haired teen appears and can't find his way home. And help, isn't who he thinks it is. Even if it is. No I will not explain anymore. You will have to read.
1. Chapter 1

Energy. Boundless and uncontrollable power. That was all he felt. All he remembered. What was color? What was emotion? What was life? All things forgotten for need of energy that lay before him. He ran closer drawing himself into the power. He expected a warm eruption of power. But instead a sharp stinging of something cold smacked his face. Pain shoots throughout his body as he comes crashing down onto the cold hard ground below him. He shivers involuntarily. Indescribable pain dances throughout his body with it being worst in his legs, head and stomach. From what he can tell, he's hungry and he has no energy. He can't even see where he is.

He also couldn't register being lifted in a pair of strong arms. He didn't notice that he was brought inside a house and placed on something soft. Well, like a lumpy sofa. But he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"Len? Who is that?" asked a woman looking down at the teen on their couch. The man in the room looked over at the woman now in the room.

"Runaway I guessing," he said moving some of the teens hair out of his eyes, "I'll take him to the orphanage later. Or the police. I don't want to be arrested for kidnapping."

The teen turned in his sleep slightly. He mumbled something the two people couldn't make out. Len sighed.

"Come on dear, let's go to bed," he said walking his wife out of the room while turning the light off. He wasn't worried if this kid was on the extreme off chance was a criminal, he had his ice gun from his days as Captain Cold to keep him and his wife safe anyway.

Morning.

Weary and sore the teen sat up from the couch he was sleeping on. His stomach roaring woke him up.

"Alright," he groaned, "I'll feed you."

He slipped his feet onto the wood floor and looked around the room he was in. He didn't recognize it. It wasn't his house. It was smaller than his house. It wasn't Barry's either. He knew that house as well as his own. It wasn't the mountain, because of the windows. And it was _way _too casual and small to be Dick's place. He blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes. His head and legs were throbbing.

"Ugh," he moaned getting to his feet. He walked into the room he believed to be the kitchen to see two people standing there. And one looked vaguely familiar. But not really place able.

"Oh you're up," said the man. He stared at him for a minute.

"Um… where am I?" he asked. He was never one to dance around questions. He was fairly blunt.

"Our house. Northern Central kid," he said. The teen oddly winced at that fact. But then a smile came to his face.

"Thanks. Thanks for having me but I should really be heading to my Uncle's house. It's not far from here," he said quickly. Green orbs stared at the man in the kitchen. Confident eyes stared at him waiting for an answer.

"You live around here?" the woman asked.

"My uncle does. Barry Allen. He works in the police station…," he began rambling off.

"The police station?" the man asked curiously.

"Yeah. He works as a forensic scientist down at the station," he said calmly.

"Forensics?"

"Yeah," he said. His stomach roared grabbing his attention. A slight flush came to his face. He clenched his stomach in pain. A slight expression of pain appeared on his face.

"Want to eat something first?" the woman asked. The teen nodded as fast as he could. He had a lazy sense of eagerness. Fast, but somehow it seemed like he could go faster. The man walked him over to the table as his wife placed food in front of the teen.

"Haven't seen a red-head around in a while," commented the man. A blush came to the kid's face.

"Really? Kid Flash has red hair," he stated. The man gave him a look.

"Who?" he asked. The teen shot his green eyes back at him.

"Kid Flash," he said simply. The man rubbed the back of his neck. Flash was an awkward conversation starter. _Kid Flash_ though was unheard of.

"I haven't heard that in a while," he muttered to himself with his mind deep in thought. He did not watch as the teen ate the hearty meal in a matter of seconds. It was only when he saw the empty plate that he was speechless. The kid had a small smile.

"Uh… I've been a big eater since I was ten," he said shyly. He didn't know where the teen put it. He was well fit. Looked like a runner. Not very tall but no one would call him short. He was a lean teen in contrast to many obese people running around now a days.

"What's your name kid?' he asked. The kid had a slightly shocked look in his eyes. But then a large smile came to his face. One that had an uncanny resemblance to Flash.

"Wally. Wally West."

**Crossover. So um yeah. No spoilers. You'll see what's going on… later. If you like what you see please review. Or flame. I could always use more fire for marshmallows (yum!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Wally was dropped off at the police station right after eating a bit at the man's house. He entered the station casually.

"Hey," he said in a perky voice. He strolled right in without seeing the shocked looks on people's faces. Most of them older. Some in their late forties. The older ones were more shocked than the younger ones that walked in. He didn't notice the stares. He walked up to the front desk. A young woman sat there.

"Hey. I'm here to see my uncle," he said confidently. He didn't notice that one of the officers run into the back.

Officer

"…Yes. Look I am forty-five years old I know him. And he's _here_. No… _alive_," he said urgently, "… No I'll keep him here but… I understand."

He hung up the phone and walked to the teen.

"Wally. Your uncle is busy, could you please sit down and wait a moment?" he asked. The red haired teen looked disappointed but he sat down in the chair used when they had multiple cases. Which they rarely had any case anymore. The teen kicked his feet with boredom. After a few minutes he also started to click his tongue. But to a catchy beat no one had heard before. He was growing impatient in a matter of minutes. His head flew towards the direction of the door when he heard it open. His jaw nearly dropped when he saw Green Lantern and Hawk girl walk in. His eyes were wide and he couldn't help but stare. The league members he was usually with consisted of Batman, Flash, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Green Arrow and the occasional Super Man. He rarely saw Green Lantern or Hawk girl.

"Wally?" asked the lantern looking down at him. Wally looked around the room. Everyone was staring.

"Uh… yeah," he said standing up. He was shorter than the lantern which he was used to. Most people who were older than him were also taller. He looked up at the lantern who he could actually see his eyes. Green, just like his. He smiled like there was no tomorrow.

"Come on," said Hawk girl leading them out of the station. Wally looked at her helmet. Something seemed off. Didn't she wear a different helmet? He followed behind her barely containing himself. Was his uncle doing something in space? Or was he in another country? Why wasn't Batman here to pick him… oh right. Batman was feared in Central. He walked with them until they stopped at a street corner. Not another soul was in sight.

"So what's going on?" Wally asked. Hawk girl looked at him but said nothing. She seemed to be examining him. Like he was a puzzle yet to be solved. He shifted his weight from one foot to another uncomfortably. He didn't like the silence that seemed to fill the air chocking out any possible noise. The silence seemed too strong to penetrate. Soon his body felt light and his surroundings changed. It was like going through a Zeta beam to the mountain. But he wasn't in the mountain. He was in a chrome room. Very different from the rocky interior of the mountain he had grown used to seeing. He saw Green Lantern and Hawk girl stand near each other. He also saw Martian Man hunter who was wearing more than he normally did. There was a woman he didn't recognize with short black hair and a piercing gaze. Batman stood next to her and almost looked surprised. Wally just blinked. He then noticed another figure enter the room. He had a few different feelings he was experiencing. Shock, confusion, amusement, and a slight amount of fear. Superman walked in with his Man of Steel glory but not in his usual blue outfit that made his uncle sing stars and stripes whenever he made an entrance. The big blue boy scout himself Superman, is wearing a black and white version of his uniform giving him an almost criminal look. Wally swallowed his breath nervously. They looked familiar, but he didn't feel like he knew them.

"Uh… Hey Bats. How's Rob?" he asked trying to calm himself down. Robin was usually one of the safer topics when talking to the founders. Well minus his uncle. And he wondered where Wonder Woman was. The woman with the short Black hair walked up to him.

"Wally?" she asked. He looked at her suspiciously before nodding. Most of the people in the league knew him or had heard stories from his uncle (either that or it was Green Arrow and Batman complaining). He didn't expect the tight hug that followed. He looked at everyone else. They had anxious looks on their faces.

"Thank Hera you're here," the woman said softly. Wally looked over at her the best he could. Who was she? When she let go he took another glance. He didn't know her. He looked back over at the others. He felt a pat on the back from the Lantern, received a hug from Hawk girl. A nod from M'gann's uncle. A small smile (loose definition for sure) from Batman and another pat on the back from the Superman of Doom. Wally felt like there was ice in his stomach. He didn't know what it was, but something wasn't right here.

**Well if you don't know now then that means you will have a more suspense filled story. If you did figure it out, you will probably enjoy the hoops I'm going to make people possibly jump through. And as always, review…**

**Now**

**You know you want to.**


	3. Chapter 3

"He did what!" yelled Flash enraged. The younger heroes stood in shock that he could even yell with such malice. Kaldur stood in front of the team. Well most of it. The mission they had just completed was less than successful and even less satisfactory. Each member still not believing what had happened. But Kaldur looked up at him since it was his duty as leader of the Young Justice.

"He disappeared before our eyes. He was sparking strange electricity. We do not know where he is," said Kaldur as calm and clear as he could. It was frightening. His eyes were foggy and tired. His body was swaying like he was sick. Small rocks seemed to float around him. Like he had his own force of gravity. And then he vanished.

"He went into… Oh my god," he said looking away. Flash was called by Batman when he had learned about what happened to Kid flash. Flash and Kid Flash were close. It didn't take a detective to figure that out. Even the villains knew they were close. The rouges especially. Flash ran out of the mountain leaving with the computer voice slightly muted. Robin looked up at Batman.

"Speed force?" he asked. Batman nodded. Robin dropped his head. No one ever escaped Speed force. No one. If they had told Flash, would he have been able to get him out? A regret Robin now had to burden. He lost his parents. And now his best friend as he saved them. He wished there was something he could do.

Captain Cold

"Mirror Master what are you doing?" Len asked. Some rogues had gathered at his hideout for an important meeting. It was Evan (Mirror Master) who called it. He said it was important. Said it had something to do with one of our capes. This in turn gathered a unique group of villains. Trickster (James), Piped Piper (Hartley), Weather Wizard (Mark), Heat Wave (Mick) and he himself Captain Cold.

"Did you know that the mirror dimension isn't the only one I can access?" he asked. Cold cocked an eyebrow. The other villains were listening minus trickster who was playing with a slinky.

"Your point?" Heat Wave asked uninterested.

"You know how Baby Flash hasn't been around lately?" he asked. That got everyone's attention. Despite not liking being caught, and not liking most capes, they had a soft spot for Baby Flash. He was a bright eyed kid who didn't care that they were villains. Heck he visited them in Iron Heights. He played darts with James. He would go to them for help with school. Not Batman or Flash or any other cape. He went to his villains. He even called him Uncle Len. He was practically family.

"What about our baby?" asked James. He put down his slinky. He was also very protective of Baby Flash.

"Something must've happened. I was in the mirror dimension and I saw Baby Flash appear out of thin air in another dimension. And it looks like _you_," he said pointing at Len, "helped him and took him to a police station."

"So Cold has our baby?" asked James confused. He looked over at Cold. Cold smacked him outside his head.

"So Baby Flash isn't here anymore?" asked Piper. He had a look of concern, "Can we get him back?"

"We can. We just need to face the league," Evan said calmly. Everyone stared at him in horror.

"The league?" Heat Wave asked with a slight quiver in his voice.

"Well, they go by Lords and not League but yes… it's the same people. But with slightly different beliefs."

"What kind of beliefs?" asked Cold.

"They're capes that will kill," he said bluntly. James whimpered a bit.

"They're going to kill our baby?" he asked.

"Doubt it," Evan said, "But if we go in they might try and kill us. Saving Baby Flash is a suicide mission."

"Then why'd you tell us?" asked Heat Wave.

"Because Boomer and I already decided to go."

"…You're getting Boomer to go with you after a cape?" Cold finally asked.

"Not getting. I like the kid fine. An' no one hurts our little Flashy baby," said a voice. Captain Boomerang walked in and stood next to Mirror Master, "I still need to find out what 'is grade was on his paper. Must've done a good job since I helped 'im."

"I wanna go!" yelled James, "He promised to play darts."

Heat Wave walked out of the room. He had an uncertain look on his face. He had his phone in hand. Which either meant he was calling for food, or the police to talk to Flash. Only in Central City.

Flash.

He ran into the station as Barry to tell people Wally was gone. He didn't see how Wally could survive being so young going through Speed Force when it almost killed him.

"Hey Allen, think you can find a way to contact Flash?" asked Millie, a younger police officer there.

"Yeah why?" he asked.

"It's… Heat Wave," she said in disbelief. He took the phone. Walking into the back room he lifted it to his ear. He wasn't planning on telling the rogues. That would just show a new weakness.

"Hello?" he said. A small bit of static over the line.

"… We found your baby."

Barry paused for a second.

"What do you mean?" he asked. He was not in the mood for jokes.

"No. A better question is why can Mirror Master see him in another dimension?" Heat Wave supplied. Barry stood silently and hung up the phone. Wally had gone into Speed Force. There was no way he was alive.

Wally

He looked back down the hall that had the transporter. He had always wanted to see the Watch Tower after Roy had told them about it. But it had an aura that he didn't like. One that held fear instead of the security he would've expected the way his uncle would talk about it. His flickered over the members of the league. The more he stared, the more he was unsure he even knew them.

"Wally… you okay?"

Wally looked over at the lantern. He was a marine. At least that's what he was told.

"A bit confused. A little sore and…," his stomach roared so loud it echoed through the halls, "very hungry."

The lantern smiled. But the smile wasn't amusement. It looked like he was reminiscing an old memory.

"Good to have you back."

"Back? Where was I?"

**Uh… Not what some of you thought I am sure. But please review. I like seeing reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Len looked over the group of people that had come together to safe Baby Flash (himself included. Heaven knows that he would have to lead this) in the small room that Mirror Master had set up a portal. Len only regretted not having a cape that could help them not get arrested. He had no idea how bad these capes were and he frankly didn't want to find out. But Baby Flash was a good kid. He was their baby. And he would be grounded after this. They had ways of keeping him in Central.

The group consisted of Captain Boomerang, Trickster, Piped Piper, Mirror Master, Heat Wave, and Weather Wizard all stood waiting to retrieve what rightfully belonged to Central City.

"Everyone have everything?" Len asked, "Because Mirror Master only has one shot to and from this place. Anything you leave behind can't be used."

Trickster nodded and pulled out a large bag. Which on closer inspection turned out to be a diaper bag filled with Tricksters gags and remedies. As well as My Little Pony Band-Aids. Cold resisted the urge to hit Trickster outside the head. It was only because he saw how many weapons he was bringing did Cold actually feel like Trickster was serious for once.

"You on your meds?" he asked. If he was on his meds and doing this then that would explain why he was prepared. But if he was on his meds he probably wouldn't be coming.

"Maybe," he said childishly as his ears turned red. So he was off his meds.

"Ready Mirror Master?" he asked. Mirror Master nodded. His mind was elsewhere. He shot his gun at a mirror. Instead of showing them the mirror dimension, they saw the inside of someone's house. Or was it somewhere else? They saw a kitchen. One that seemed brand new with a shiny chrome finish. No windows. Kind of a dreary room.

"We're coming Baby Flash!" Trickster cried triumphantly as he ran into the portal.

"Trickster," moaned Piped Piper as he ran in after Trickster. Heat Wave and Weather Wizard followed suit. Mirror Master looked at Cold.

"I need to be the last to go through."

Cold sighed and went through. He didn't see Mirror Master pull out a piece of paper signed _FLASH_. He didn't see him place it on the desk either. He just noted that Mirror Master had come through after him and closed the portal. Cold looked at his fellow Rouges who came. Trickster was mesmerized by what he saw. Cold didn't blame him. He might've been to if they weren't here on a mission. The window in the room showed Earth. They were in space. Most likely in the famed hideout of the Justice League. He sighed.

"Are we going to look for Baby Flash or not?" asked Heat Wave. Leave it to him to make a blunt comment. Cold slipped his hood over his head.

"Yeah. Let's go," he said.

Wally

He knew that staring was rude. He knew his Aunt would've scolded him for staring. He knew that this was the base of heroes. But he couldn't help himself. He didn't recognize half of these people. Heroes dressed in ways that reminded him of villains. He felt safer with the Rouges. Not that he'd openly admit it to Batman. Or Dark Superman looming nearby. Or anywhere close to him. Supey's super hearing was annoying. Mostly because he'd listen in on conversations and then ask questions. He and Rob could BS some of it getting out of explaining some of the more awkward topics.

He let his stomach do the talking. It was growling in the universal way that screamed, 'Feed Me!'

He was led into a room that looked like a high-tech school room cafeteria with heroes everywhere. Evil demonic heroes, he couldn't help but think.

"Uh Bats? Where's uh… Flash?" he asked innocently. He would've never been brought here unless it was an emergency. And Batman wouldn't hide things from him. He never did from a hero no matter what age. Well, he did lie occasionally. But his left eye would twitch ever so slightly. You could see it behind his cowl.

"Elsewhere," he said. Wally looked at him closely.

"Location. Where is he?" he said. Something was wrong. Batman was thinner. He… didn't look like Batman. Like Bruce in costume. He had seen the man behind the cowl before. With Dick as a friend it's hard not to. This was not Batman. His eyes widened. If he wasn't Batman…

…League of Shadows? He looked at each one of them like a deer in headlights. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he all but jumped out of his skin. He head shot up to see the woman with short black hair. She reminded him of a nervous mother. Sort of.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Wally looked around nervously. He didn't trust himself to speak. He was a horrible liar. So he did what any speedster questioning what was going on would do. He ran like hell.

"Wally!"

He ran for all he was worth on an empty stomach. Until he crashed into a coat. He looked up in horror. Then shock. Then sweet relief.

"Uncle Len?" he said being pulled to his feet.

Cold.

Baby Flash looked like he had just challenged Superman and Batman to a fight. He looked like he was ready to faint.

"Yeah kid?" he asked. The kid shook a little.

"Evil Superman is coming to kill me. We've got to get out of here!" he said nervously.

"We have to get everyone else first," Cold said with a slew of curse words following.

"Everyone? You mean Robin, and the others are here too?" he asked.

"No. The Rogues are all over this place looking for you kid."

A smile came to his face.

"Well, this will make for an interesting day. You think this will make it on our Central City calendar?"

Cold smirked. Reporters from Central to lots of pictures. Some made it into Central Cities own calendar. If there were people taking pictures, there was no doubt this would be in it.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
